Halloween Candy
by CheerfulChemist
Summary: This is for Kat. Castle and Beckett make use of melted Halloween candy This is a one shot. I own nothing. Enjoy a calorie free treat.


Halloween Candy

The rain was unceasing. The usual parade of kids that caused Castle to give out hundreds of dollars of candy every Halloween had slowed to a trickle and then stopped all together. Castle and Beckett sweated under their costumes. The thermostat was stuck and the chocolate was melting. "Let's face it Castle," Beckett said, "you're going to be stuck with a pile of melted chocolate."

"It's not so bad," Castle said, picking out a full sized Wampo bar from his giant candy bowl. Pulling the wrapper back, the chocolate smeared all over his fingers and all over his face as he tried to eat it.

Beckett licked the corners of Castle's mouth, chocolate rubbing off on her face in the process. "You're right" she told him, "that is pretty good.

"You've got a little...," Castle licked chocolate from Beckett's face, getting more on her chin and her neck in the process. "It really is warm in here," Castle panted, Tearing at the neck of Beckett's Morticia costume.

"It is," Beckett agreed, pulling off Castle's jacket and attacking the buttons on his shirt. "Gomez Addams wears way too many clothes."

As the clothes disappeared, they were replaced by smears of chocolate which they hungrily ate off one another, until they could no longer stand maintaining their posts by the door of the loft. Castle carried Beckett to the bedroom with the bowl of melting Wampo bars in her arms.

They tore off what was left of each others' costumes, leaving them in shreds on the floor. Castle painted Beckett's breasts with sweet goodness, circling her nipples and painting lines to her navel, forming a succulent triangle. As Castle suckled her, Beckett reached up and smeared his body, everywhere she could reach, following her handiwork with her searching tongue. Lower and lower she went, sucking and loving.

Castle began to thrash back and forth on the bed, pressing himself into Beckett's mouth and stroking her everywhere as she rubbed herself against his well muscled thigh. Beckett swallowed the explosion with the taste of chocolate lingering on her tongue.

After lying totally spent in chocolate covered sheets, Castle nudged Beckett. "I think we need a shower," he said.

"Just give me a minute to move," she responded. "I'm stuck to the spread – and the blankets – and the sheets. I wonder how chocolate is as a hair conditioner?"

Castle twisted a lock of her hair around his finger. "Your hair doesn't need any conditioning. It's almost as good as mine."

Beckett rolled her eyes, "Castle, get in the shower!"  
The double headed shower was turned on full blast. Castle and Beckett took turns soaping each other and Castle used Beckett's cherry scented shampoo to wash her hair. As the friction from their ministrations grew, their hunger for each other grew with it. Castle kissed the drops of water from Beckett's face as she did the same from his neck as he bent over her. Their excitement rose more slowly this time. Castle took a terry washcloth and stroked it over Beckett's most sensitive places. As her legs grew too weak to support her, he pushed her against the shower wall, until wrapping her legs around his body, she took him inside her. With her back against the wall they moved together until the pressure almost blew them apart and unable to stand any longer, they both sank to the shower floor, warm water still streaming down their heated bodies.

The water was becoming cold, as even Castle's 100 gallon water heater could no longer handle the task. "Castle," Beckett said, "we've got to move."

"Yeah," Castle answered, not moving an inch.

Finally Beckett got up, extended a hand and helped pull him to his feet. They wrapped each other in fluffy bath sheets and returned to the bedroom. Beckett looked at the chocolate covered bedding. "Now that's something really scary," she said.

"What?" Castle asked.

"We have to wash all that mess – and we're out of hot water."

A/N I actually did write this giving out candy tonight. The rain was coming down but the kids came anyway. No, I didn't let them see the screen. Happy Halloween!


End file.
